


第十章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [10]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonsun, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847





	第十章

隔天一早，文星伊就被辉人哄起床。他从后面环抱着辉人走出房门，准备去吃早餐。当他们走出房门的时候，刚好容也走出房门。文星伊很尴尬因为如果他现在放开辉人，辉人就会很生气但他要是不放开的话容会更生气。但金容仙并没有给他时间考虑直接转头就走，她因为昨天的事还没有消气呢，怎么能让文星伊这小子那么好过。文星伊就抱着辉人到门口准备去吃早餐，金容仙简直要爆发了，因为文星伊既然没有叫她一起去，丢下她一个人跟丁辉人出去。她立刻打电话给她的闺蜜叫她出来替她想办法。

“怎么了？一大清早就约我。”黑金说着。金容仙就把事情的全部告诉了她，希望她替自己想办法。

“我的妈呀，你是活在古代吗？还三妻四妾的！真羡慕你男朋友啊。”

“你不要跟我废话了，赶快帮我想想办法啊！不然等会儿文星伊真的被那个小狐狸精给霸占我就欲哭无泪了！”

“那你跟他上床了吗？”

“你怎么问这种问题啊？人家会害羞额。”金容仙脸红着不敢回黑金，这个问题也让她回想起party那天她踢文星伊下床。

“不要告诉我，你真没跟他发生什么？我的天啊，金容仙！不会吧，我对你太失望了。”

“怎么了啦，没发生什么有错吗？”

“我真不知道你是天真还是傻，你觉得他跟那小狐狸精没发生什么吗？”

黑金这样一说真让她害怕了，她想他们应该是有过，一想到这里她就来气。直接回家想找文星伊算账。黑金就被金容仙丢下了，她心想重色轻友的家伙，但这也让她对文星伊这人更感兴趣了。

金容仙一打开门就看见文星伊和丁辉人两人坐在沙发上看电视，而且很亲密。她直接走到他们面前告诉文星伊，以后他们三个就睡在一间房间里，不用再分房了。文星伊和丁辉人当然被她这句话吓着了。丁辉人就委屈巴巴地告诉文星伊她只想两个人睡,不想有第三个人的出现。金容仙眼看文星伊可能会替丁辉人说话，直接坐在文星伊的大腿上，抚摸着他的耳朵把身体贴向文星伊，撒娇地说“好嘛，人家也只是想每天跟你睡在一起罢了嘛，连人家这小小的要求也做不到吗？”文星伊看着这样主动的金容仙直接答应她的要求，金容仙高兴地亲了文星伊一口，坐在旁边的丁辉人也就生闷气了。

金容仙就直接坐在文星伊的腿上不走，直到要到文父母家吃晚饭才肯放过文星伊。文星伊开着车，换做是平时辉人肯定也会跟金容仙抢副驾驶座但她因为生气就直接走去后座坐了。

一到文家，文母就很热烈地欢迎辉人进家，开口闭口都是文星伊有没有欺负她。辉人当然是摇摇头说文星伊对她很好。而金容仙就有点不知所措地站在一旁。文星伊当然知道金容仙在想什么而且文父母又那么喜欢辉人，他就牵着她的手不放。

“爸妈，这是容仙，你们也跟她聊聊天嘛！她一个人坐着多无聊啊！”

过多一会儿，文星伊就成了那个被抛弃的人了，金容仙和丁辉人也在这次的相处中放下了对对方的成见，接受了彼此的存在。


End file.
